ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Petra Parker: Spider-Girl
Petra Parker: Spider-Girl is an American action/adventure comic book series being published by Marvel Comics since TBA 20??. This series follow an genderbend version of Spider-Man named Spider-Girl. Characters Main * Petra Parker/Spider-Girl - an young shy and intelligence high school student who gain spider-based abilities and became a spider-based vigilante. Supporting * Marvin Jay "MJ" Watson - an fellow high school student and one of the most hottest guys in school who's doesn't use his popularity go to his head and also hated being called "MJ", thinking it too embarrassing for him to handle. * Harriet Osborn - Petra's best friend and daughter of Norma Osborn * Glenn Stacy - * Uncle ??? Parker - * Captain Georgia Stacy - * ??? "J" Joanna Jameson - ** ??? Robertson - ** ??? Brant - ** ??? Needs - * ??? Thompson - * ??? Allan - * ??? McFarlane - * ??? Grant - * ??? Arvil - * ??? Robertson - * ??? Hardy/Black ??? - * ??? Brown/Prowler - * Olivia Onsick/Steel Spider - * ??? Reilly/Scarlet Spider - * Dr. Ash Kafka - * Uncle ??? Watson - * Colonel ??? Jameson - * Officer Yuri Watanabe/Wraith - * Officer ??? DeWolff - * Maxie Modell - ** ??? Marconi - * ??? Whitman - * Jesse Drew/Spider-Man - * ??? O'Reilly - * * Antagonists * Norma Osborn/Green Goblin - the corrupted head CEO of OsCorp Industries, Harriet's mother and Spider-Girl's arch-enemy TBD * Dr. Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Dr. Octopus - TBD * Edna Brock, Jr./Venom - TBD * Maxie "Max" Dillon/Electro - TBD * ??? Kravinoff/??? the Huntress - TBD * Alexandra "Alexi" Systevich/R.H.I.N.O. - TBD * Fredericka "Fredia" Myers/Boomerang - TBD * Carla King/Thousand - a violent bully and Petra's worse nightmare who than learn Petra is Spider-Girl where she seek to recreate the same spider that bite her, but instead eat it and get turn into an swarm of an thousand spiders. * ??? Kasady/Carnage - * ??? Gargan/Scorpion - * ??? Beck/Mysterio - * Adriana Toomes/Vulturess - * Dr. ??? Warren/Jackal - * ??? Marko/Sandman - * ??? Schultz/Shocker - * ??? Dodson/White Rabbit - * ??? Fisk/Kingpin - ** ??? Fisk/Rose - * Dr. ??? Connors/Lizard -- * Nicki Lewis, Jr./Crime Mistress (II) - ** Nicki Lewis, Sr./Crime Mistress (I) - * ??? Li/Ms. Negative - ** Inner Demons - * ??? Bench/Hydro-Woman - * Living Brain - * Chameleon - * ??? Mason/Tinkerer - * ??? Smythe/Spider-Slayer - ** ??? Smythe - * Overdrive - * Screwball - * Joanna Ohnn/Spot - * ??? Lincoln/Tombstone - * ??? Lincoln/Beetle - * Petra von Meyer/Swarm - * Edna Whelan/Vermin - Issues # Metamorphosis, Part 1 - # Metamorphosis, Part 2 - # Metamorphosis, Part 3 - # Metamorphosis, Part 4 - # # # # # Spin-Off Following the success of Petra Parker: Spider-Girl, the series gain an few spin-off series, such as, The Invincible Iron Woman, Rise of the Black Pantheress, [Untitled X-Men title] and [Untitled Avengers title]. Trivia * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Superhero comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Superheroines Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Mystery